Sadistic Vampire girl
by Monkey S. Northern
Summary: Une vielle amie d'enfance, qui cause pas mal de problème ou quand le passé rattrape Aido, c'est pour le meilleur et pour le pire... [fic abandonnée pour le moment -plus d'inspi pour cette fic là-]


Voici ma première fic ! Faut bien commencer par quelque chose, donc celle-ci est sur Vampire Knight. Avec moi les personnages de la night classe non pas fini de souffrir... Mwahahahahahaha !

X3 Bonne lecture !

**Disclaimer : **Tout est à Matsuri Hino

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sadistic Vampire<strong>_

**Prologue**

_Une belle journée d'été sans prétention, comme tant autres. Sous un arbre une silhouette s'approche avec une poupée à la main. Une voix délicate heureuse qui retentit:_

_-Je t'ai trouvé! Allez viens jouer avec moi maintenant Aido-kun ! Ne ? _

_La jeune fille lui tend la main… il s'apprête à la saisir..._

!

-Aaaaaaaaah! *SBAM* Aiiieuh! Put***,mais quel est le c*** qui a foutu le sol ici?

Aido Hanabusa se releva péniblement. Il était manifestement tombé du lit (naaaaan, c'est vrai? On avait pas remarqué! ) et ce n'était pas très agréable (ça non plus on avait pas deviner.). Il s'étira et bailla. Il aurait bien aimer dormir encore un peu cependant une tâche ardu l'attendais a présent... il soupira et s'habilla rapidement. Il descendis pour prendre son petit déjeuner et des calmant avant que «la chose» n'arrive, malheureusement pour lui...

-Aido-kun! Te voilà enfin!

Il frémit a l'appellation et grogna.

-Bon sang, Yuk...Princesse Kuran je vous ai déjà dis de ne pas m'appeler comme ça!

Il se retourna de mauvaise grâce afin d'apercevoir Yuki Kuran, la trèèèèèès gracieuse et intelligente petite sœur et fiancée chérie (vous noterez l'ironie de la phrase) de son très cher maître adoré, Kaname Kuran himself.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle avait le dons de l'énerver dès le matin. Mais il ne disait rien (en même temps, va essayer de dire au graaaaand Kaname Kuran que tu supporte pas sa sœur chérie d'amûûûr sans te faire tuer...) et continuait son rôle de précepteur. Même si il en avait vraiment marre. Mais marre à un point... Vous n'imaginez pas.

-Aido?

-Grmpf? (Vous noterez aussi la diversité du vocabulaire d'Aido, c'est tout simplement magnifique)

-Pourquoi est tu de mauvaise humeur?

_A ton avis? Parce qu'une imbécile de première qui se fait appeler Yuki Kuran vient m'emmerder tous les matins alors que je voudrais bien pioncer moi! _

-...Aido?

-Quoi?

-On commence?

-Oui bien sur.

Il suivit d'un pas traînant Miss Je-Suis-Tros-Conne-Pour-Me-Rendre-Compte-Que-Je-Fais-Chier-Le-Monde jusqu'à la salle qu'ils utilisaient (Aido et Yuki j'entends) pour faire cours.

Cela faisait 1 an. 1 an que tous les matins sans exception il faisait la nounou pour une gamine d'à peine 3 ans d'âge mentale (l'auteur s'excuse auprès de tous(tes) ceux/celles qui apprécient Yuki, je n'ai rien contre elle, mais bon faut dire les choses comme elles sont) pour ne pas se faire tuer par le graaaaand Maître Kaname.

Son rêve lui revint en mémoire. Il soupira. Qu'est ce qu'il ne donnerait pas pour retourner à cette époque, celle où il vivait joyeusement avec _elle._ Malheureusement ce n'était plus possible... Si seulement il avait pu rester avec _elle..._Il serait se sentirait sûrement mieux.

Il secoua la tête pour remettre ses idées en place, et essayer de ne pas penser à _elle_ pour ne pas fondre en larme (dans le meilleur des cas) ou s'enfuir d'ici en courant pour se jeter du haut d'une falaise en plein soleil (dans le pire des cas).

Il tourna la tête vers Yuki et se prépara à passer deux heures laborieuse pendant lesquels il allait essayer de faire rentrer des informations simples et basiques dans le minuscule, et (presque) inexistant, cerveau de Yuki. Elle le regarda en souriant stupidement. C'est deux heures allait êtres longues. Très longues. Il se tourna vers le tableau et avala en cachette deux blood-tablets (c'est un vampire ne l'oublions pas) avec un verre d'eau et trois cachets d'aspirines.

-Bien commençons. Aujourd'hui nous allons parler de l'Histoire du sénat des vampires.

-...Qu'est ce que c'est?

_Kami-sama, son cas est plus grave que ce que je pensais..._

-L'organisation à la tête du monde de la nuit. Tu suis?

-Oui.

-Bon. Donc c'est eux qui décides des lois, des mesures à prendre, ect, ect. Tu suis toujours?

-Oui, oui.

-Parfait. La personne qui se trouve à la tête du sénat n'est autre que...

-...Que qui?

-_(Kami-sama, au secours... T-T) _...Il s'agit de Kaname Kuran, ton frère.

-Aaaaah! Je vois!

_La compréhension vient de se faire le cerveau de Yuki. Alléluia. Sortez le champagne, les petits fours et les blood-tablets, il faut fêter ce miracle. _

-Reprenons. Des personnes importantes comme Le Patriarche ou... Attend, tu c'est qui est le Patriarche non?

-...Non je ne vois pas qui c'est.

_C'était trop beau pour être vrai... _

-...Yuki, il s'agit du grand-père de Ichijo.

-Ah oui! Je me souviens maintenant! Il était venue une fois il 'y a un an, pour voir Ichijo.

_Kami-sama (amen) viens de réaliser un autre miracle. Prions pour que ça dure_.

-Toute à fait. Donc, je disais...

Et encore un blabla inutile dans le genre pendant 2 heures, ponctués par des prières silencieuse envers Kami-sama à chaque fois que Yuki disais quelque chose de censé -ce qui ne durait généralement pas très longtemps- ou quelle faisait preuve de sa grande intelligence (ironie, ironie.)

Malgré tout, Aido avait la tête ailleurs. Le rêve de cette nuit (ce matin plutôt) l'avait troublé, et il se demandait si il ne vaudrait mieux pas plutôt qu'il se repose le reste de la journée ( de la nuit en fait) , mais va demander de prendre un jour de congé au grand Kuran 1er du nom... Il soupira.

-Qui y a t' il Aido-kun?

-Pour la millième fois de la journée, NE M'APPELLE AIDO-KUN!

-D'accord, d'accord, pas la peine de s'énerver!

-... (regard assassin de la part d'Aido envers Yuki, qui, comme d'habitude, ne vois rien)

-Mais dis moi Aido-k...Aido...

-Grmmpf? (Aido en mode «Hommes des Cavernes»)

-Pourquoi je ne peut pas t'appeler Aido-kun?

-...Parce que.

-Parce que quoi?

-Tu ne peut pas.

-Pourquoi?

-Ça ne te regarde. C'est mon problème.

Sur ces belles paroles, il la plantât là, bien décider à rester enfermer dans sa chambre toute la journée à discuter avec lui même tranquillement (toute la soirée plutôt), sauf que...

-Hanabusa?

-Et m...

Il se retourna pour voir apparaître devant lui devinez qui?

Attention, il est grand, il est beau, il fait tourner la tête de toute les filles, c'est l'un des plus grand congélateur de la planète, c'est, c'est... Bravo, Sa Majesté Kaname Kuran-Sama, en personne! Prions pour nous mes frères! (Amen)

-Qui y a t'il, Maître Kaname?

-Tu me semble troublé, qui y a t'il?

L'image d'_elle_ s'imposa dans l'esprit d'Aido. Il secoua la tête avec force.

-Je... Non, non tout vas bien Maître Kaname. Je suis juste... un peu fatigué.

-Je vois. Vas donc te reposer Aido.

Un ange passa. Aido arrêta de compter au bout du 45 pour s'empresser de remercier Kaname et partit -en courant pratiquement- vers sa chambre, avec une certaine angoisse.

Kaname avait accepté qu'il se repose au lieu de travailler avec Yuki?

C'était pas bon signe ça... (il faut dire que Kaname, en bon Maître Pokémon n'était pas du genre à donner des «congés» à Aido -ou qui que ce soit d'autre d'ailleurs- pour un simple coup de barre.)

_Les Chevaliers de l'Apocalypse n'allait sûrement pas tarder à arriver. _

Il n'imaginait même pas à quel point il avait raison...

* * *

><p>Alors? Ca vous plait? Si oui tapez 1! Si non tapez...<p>

Comment ça sur l'auteure? Ah nonnononononon! C'est pas comme ça que ça marche!

... Comment ça vous vous en foutez?

Review alors? Pitiiiiiiiié!

Eh bien, à la prochaine! Enjoy!^^


End file.
